


goats and bad jokes

by Unforgotten



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Goats, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/pseuds/Unforgotten
Summary: Bucky wasn't sure about the visit until the thing with the goat.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	goats and bad jokes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ultra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/gifts).



Bucky wasn't sure about the visit until the thing with the goat.

"I want to try," Steve said when Bucky told him what he was doing. A minute later, he was feeding a greedy baby out of a bottle.

"You picked that up quicker than me," Bucky admitted.

"Maybe I'm a natural."

"Yeah, or maybe you just didn't have to learn it one-handed."

Bucky hadn't meant to make that crack. But Steve just laughed, and shook his head, and kept on looking...not grim or determined, like Bucky had gotten used to. Happy.

Maybe this was going to be okay.


End file.
